The Problem with World Domination
by Mystic Archer Horse
Summary: Loki is sitting on an outcrop, stressing over his plans for the conquering of Midguard when a mysterious young woman appears. She's different. Like him. They talk. She leaves. Then, after the dragon she created talks, he wonders if he is stressing so much he is hallucinating. Why else would he hallucinate Thor wondering if he is well?


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Thor_ in the least bit. I do own my OC, however. I'm currently working on a few original stories of my own. My OC happens to be from one of them.**

 **This is more or less intended as a short one-shot. Kind of a 'what if' thing.**

 **The idea is this:**

 **What if Loki, during his time on Midguard and before the events of _Thor_ happened, he meet an unusual human who could relate to him he didn't think possible? Would he let go of his hate? Or would he ignore the human?**

%%%

"I shall soon rule Midguard. Nothing can stand in my way. They will have to accept me," Loki said to himself. "Oh how the Asgardians will cease to laugh at me!"

"You know, people might not laugh at you if you are nicer," he heard a woman's voice come from behind him.

She sat down beside him, hanging her legs off the large outcrop he had his own legs hanging off of. She started swinging them. She was wearing soft-soled boots of supple dark grey leather, nice-looking black dress pants, a tunic of soft olive green colored cotton, and a sterling silver "Tree of Life" necklace.

"I don't care for being nice, pest. Now leave me alone."

"It's not easy when you aren't accepted. I know. I'm not your average human."

"Go away or-is that a DRAGON that just landed on your shoulder?!"

In the name of the Nine Realms, why wasn't she screaming in terror?!

"Oh, Floki? I made him. I made him from all four elements. It wasn't easy using air. Using air is really hard, you know? I'm human. Special human. Human-born goddess. The Universal Energies create worlds that need gods and goddesses. People usually think we're mutants. _Most_ humans born different _are_ mutants but there are few exceptions.

"My parents...When I made a clay griffon come to life, my parents _really_ freaked out. I was different. I was the second born so with a normal older sibling, I could never live up to what their expectations were. I could never make them proud. They thought I was evil and vile. A demon. Hard to control whether or not you're born. Or how you're born. Or what you're born able to do. Or how you look."

Loki stopped to think. Here beside him was a strange woman. He took in her lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow with life, her golden wheat hair, and her honey-gold eyes. She was young. Very young. Had she truly made this dragon?

"Floki's only a baby. About three weeks old now. For the end-of-year exam at the school, we had to create something using all four elements. We didn't have to give our creations any intelligence or sentience. I wanted Floki to have them both. He also has a soul. He won't get very big-maybe four feet tall at the shoulders. So, why are you in a 'pity pity oh woe is me' mood, huh?"

"My parents left me to die. Odin and Frigga took me in and raised me. Frigga, I know she loves me but...Odin...I'm never good enough. I'm a Frost Giant. A living, walking trophy he took from Jotunhiem."

"Oh, Norse God? Which one?"

"Loki."

"You know, Loki, you were always my favorite to read about. I was so mischievous with the few friends I had made. I made Floki to be that way and wanted to name him something that rhymed with Loki. So I got Floki. You were my idol growing up. If it wasn't for you, I would have turned out just like you have, I think. Then again, acceptance helps on the whole 'not turn evil' thing."

She waved her hand as her eyes glazed over. Loki could feel the energy rising within her.

Then, seemingly out of nothingness, a dove came into creation. He watched as first the bones, then the organs appeared. Then muscle and skin. Lastly, white feathers appeared. It looked young. It flew off, the dragon taking off to chase after it.

"How-your parents truly hated you for being different?"

"Yeah. Most people, when they find out what I can do, will try to kill me like they did. Over the years, I came to realize that I shouldn't care what others think of me. Except those that truly accept me and my...oddities."

"I doubt you can turn into a Frost Giant with blue skin and red eyes."

"No, but I can create them."

Loki gaped at her.

"Being different isn't easy. Especially when you're not accepted. And when you're different, it's hard to make your parents proud of you. Especially when you have any older siblings that are _normal_. Then again, who is to say what is or isn't normal? What if being normal isn't normal and being not normal is normal? Everyone has their own reality that interacts with the realities of other people. Basically, it's all about perception."

"I should be sitting on Asgard's throne. Not Odin or Thor. Well, Thor isn't ready. He's arrogant-"

"Thor's a warrior god, right?"

"Yes."

"You do realize arrogance is a normal warrior god trait, right? I mean _hello_ , I know several and let me tell you. All arrogance and Neanderthal. I mean, seriously, would it kill them to have some humility? Oh, and it's what? 'All about the fighting.'? Well guess what, bloody Neanderthal idiots?! Fightin' ain't ev'ry t'ing! Arg! I can wipe ye all out with me creations! How yall like that, eh?!"

Loki looked at the woman like she was the weird creation and not her dragon that was still currently chasing the dove.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Why? Oh, I'm Liv, by the way."

"Liv? That makes sense, I suppose. You started sounding as normal as possible, I suppose...but now you're talking strangely."

"Oh, I get that way about the Neanderthal idiots. Neanderthal warrior gods are idiots. They think fighting is the only way a man can be a man. Personally, I'd like me a man that's a bit mischievous and playful. Don't like fighting but will if it gotta be done. Maybe not the average human. I mean average is so... _booorrring_ , ya know?"

Loki heard a strange noise and looked to see what it was. The dragon had caught the dove.

"Floki! I didn't create it for you to eat! I created it show Loki I wasn't lyin'!"

The dragon landed on the outcrop and started tearing into the dove.

"Bloody dragon! Ugh! Bye Loki. I'm gonna go cause some chaos."

The young woman, Liv, stood up then left.

Loki stared at the dragon as it continued eating. It stopped and stared at him.

"What," it asked.

Did it-? Impossible!

"I think the stress of taking over Midguard as finally gone to my head. I'm hearing things," he said out loud to himself.

"Not to mention making you talk to yourself. So what did you think your heard?"

"I'm not answering that. I'm only imagining a talking dragon."

"Well, Liv did make me sentient _and intelligent_ so you know...It shouldn't be too far stretch for me to be able to talk."

"A three week old talking dragon? Maybe I should go back to Asgard and ask for forgiveness. Let Odin-father-know I won't ever be the Neanderthal idiot warrior Thor is so he should stop putting me down like some piece of shit."

"Whatever floats that ego of yours, Loki-poki-woki."

"It even insults me! By the Nine Realms!"

The dragon finished eating.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Liv. Maybe I can help her cause havoc. You know how these average humans will respond to seeing me. Especially since I can talk. Bye Loki-poki-woki-oki-doki!"

The dragon flew off. Loki stared after it for a while.

Why hadn't he realized how stressed he had become from plotting world-domination of Midguard? Was world-domination really this stressful? Ah, screw it, maybe the bloody woman was right. Wait, had he imagined her too? Didn't that mean he imagined the dove? No, the blood spot was still there...Or he could be imagining that too.

"Brother, father wishes to speak with you. Will you not come," came the familiar voice of Thor.

"What? A hallucinations of a talking dragon wasn't enough?! Now, I'm having hallucinations of Thor looking for me?! By the Nine Realms, I refuse to respond to an arrogant Neanderthal idiot warrior hallucinations!"

"Brother, are you well?"


End file.
